goddess of the universe
by Fairy-GG
Summary: this is my first fanfic... i'm a bit nervous i hope you like it... Lucy is not who she says she is, one day she gets discovered by protecting the ones she loves and protecting fairy tail, will she be able to live in peace or will evil people come after her ? sorry this summary sucks I have no idea how to write these
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's P.O.V…

"_Mummy why can't we show our true powers?" I asked_

"_My dear Lucy… we are too powerful for the humans, we must hide in the shadows of their race" my mother Layla Heartfilla smiled sweetly at me_

"_your mother is right we have to hide our beings otherwise many powerful, evil men will come after us and try and use us, you understand Lucy dear?" my father Jude Heartfilla said_

"_Yes mama, papa I understand" I nodded at my parents with a look a determination on my face "we can't allow bad men to know we are gods and goddesses of the universe"…_

I woke up gasping out, I haven't had that memory/ dream in so long, I sighed I peaked outside of my window the sun was just rising…I got up out of bed, had quick shower, put on my running gear which consisted of sweat pants and a tight blue vest, my running shoes, I grabbed a banana, my keys and belt with my whip on it and went out for my morning run… since the grand magic games I felt the need to train my body since I couldn't beat 2 mages… even if I am goddess of the universe I have at least above 55 powerful magic suppressors on me in the shape of tattoos **( Lucy in this is gonna be kind of a bad ass **** plus I love tattoos )** I have to only use celestial magic because I can't suppress all my magic, my keys know who I am so does all the spirits but they keep it a secret as they have promised long ago… I start with 3 laps of the town which had my heart rate up which was good because it meant my stamina was good, next I went to this beautiful lake and waterfall I found while finding the perfect place to look at the stars, its all secluded, the forests grew up high around it, the cliff where the waterfall was, is covered in vivid green exotic plants, moss was formed on the rocks, the water trickled down the side of the cliff splashing rhythmically into the aqua lake below. I stripped off my top and sweat pants, diving into the cool clear water helps me calm my mind, I swarm over to the waterfall and sat underneath it, settling myself for some meditation I was about to cut all senses just when I felt my celestial power surging around in my body bringing light to the dark forest, when I heard a twig snap. My eyes flew up to see that none other than fairy tail's bad ass lighting dragon slayer was leaning against the tree looking rather perplexed at me…

Laxus's P.O.V…

I couldn't believe it, I was on my morning run when I had come across Lucy Heartfilla running I couldn't believe my eyes she never exercises and here she was running, of course I followed her, she went into this secluded wood area with a lake and waterfall… then she started stripping I tried so hard not to be a perv but who knew what flawless skin, her gorgeous curvy figure made heat be sent straight to my groin. She dived into the water where she swam to the waterfall and sat underneath it. She started to mediate her power surging outwards highlighting the tattoos I have never noticed before but I have heard about them, they are the kind which are done with special magic ink which conceals them to the naked eye but when magic is shown upon them they stand out… she had a lot of tattoos covering her head to toe some small some quite big they all were amazingly detailed. The amount of magical energy she is giving off is way above a normal mage, she is giving off the same amount as saint mage which is way above normal…

I must have stepped on a twig or something because her eyes shot open revealing golden eyes which contain so much raw magical energy, then it all disappeared as her magic went back inside her…

They both just stared at each other for what seemed like centuries until Lucy moved from underneath the waterfall and began swimming back to the side of the lake, as she rose from the water beads of water glistened and rolled off her body making it harder for Laxus to concentrate, he knew Lucy had a body that was amazing, he was a man how could he not notice but seeing it like that made so much more amazing, she looked sexy as fuck! He just couldn't wrap his head around how an 18 year old can have such a beautiful body. I guessed he started for too long because the next he thing he knew was he had been kicked in the face by Lucy with her 'Lucy kick' and was knocked out cold.

Lucy P.O.V…

Ugh can you believe the NERVE of that guy ogling her up like she is some piece of meat to slam his dick into… no thank you…

I sighed I guess I will drag him back to Magnolia, removing my strength suppressor I dragged the muscle man back to fairy tail since it is this early in the morning no one will be there. As I walked through the streets I felt some eyes on me from some of the early birdies but they just shrugged it off after all this is the norm for Magnolia with fairy tail in town. I dropped him off with Mira-Jane after re-applying my suppressor before entering the guild and asking for help.

I went back to my apartment and had a nice relaxing shower after drying off I chose a simple plain white cropped tee with high waisted denim shorts, my combat boots keys and whip then I set of to the guild.

Makarov P.O.V…

I watched as Lucy dragged in the unconscious grandson of mine with the help of Mira-Jane which was quite a surprise as soon as Laxus was placed in a chair Lucy sighed and left saying see will be back later…

I can't believe my eye Lucy doesn't have a bead of sweat on her maybe with the extra training she is putting in she is getting stronger.

I turned my head to my grandson as I heard a moan escape his lips, his eyes slowly opened revealing a very annoyed 24 year old.

"gramps, how have I got to the guild? All I remember is that I was at a waterfall and then black… oh but Lucy did kick me… hmmmm" I stared at him open mouthed so did Mira, the concept of Lucy knocking out Laxus was impossible…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so I know I haven't updated in a while college is a bit crazy at the moment with starting a new photography project… also in the first chapter I sort of forgot to add a disclaimer so…**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL…**

**This is all I have to say and I hope you enjoy this chapter wooooo **

Normal P.O.V

Mirajane and Makarov stared at Laxus wide eyed and mouths open looking like gold fish, the concept that tiny Lucy could drag Laxus from well over three miles to the guild was absurd and crazy….

Makarov P.O.V

I'm the only one who knows Lucy is doing extra training but that is because I accidently saw her using the training arena early in the morning a few weeks back.

I glanced at my grandson who was rubbing his face in confusion; I guess he doesn't understand either… He was about to say something about this weird event when the guild doors slammed open by Natsu, Gray, Erza and a few other members of the guild spill into the guild laughing and joking with each other…. I watched my children enter the guild, some went to the bar where Mirajane was currently running to so that she could serve the guild members, and some went to the request board.

Just then the guild doors opened a second time revealing a black hooded person, I walked up to the person in the hood…

"What can I do for you today?" I asked

"Where is the goddess?" an extremely weary male voice asked

"The goddess? I don't understand who that is sorry sir" I said my voice laced with confusion

Normal P.O.V

The guild members had noticed the conversation with the random hooded stranger and were preparing for an onslaught as nothing good ever came from strangers in hoods…

"What do you want in our guild you weirdo?" Natsu shouted

A glare from master instantly shut him up

"I need her, please" the hooded person broke down in tears and sank to the floor "please she's the only one to help me defeat him and protect my family and my friends" the man crumpled and starting bawling his eyes out

Master sank down and tried to comfort the man… the doors opened a third time revealing Lucy…

"Master, who is that?" Lucy asked, her voice laced with suspicion and confusion, she crept nearer the man, and then gasped as if she knew the man…

"hmph Blondie, how should gramps know, know one knows" Laxus shouted electricity crackling around him because of what happened earlier today "also I need to pay you back for that little nice kick today which literally put unconscious for half an hour"

Lucy wasn't listening to him at all, instead all her attention was on the man in the black hood, she walked up to the man and gave him the biggest hug ever and comforted while the man composed himself to face the goddess of the universe.

After a few moments, the guild members started to whisper among themselves as the notion of Lucy taking on Laxus is crazy and how Lucy knew the hooded person…

Suddenly the hooded person pulled back and bowed deeply towards Lucy and spoke

"please your majesty help me and then help them, I only just escaped from his mind control games for a few days, I have literally used up all my magic to kind him out of my mind, the others are hiding from him but recently he has found them and is taking them down and infecting them one by one its horrible" the man burst into tears again…

"I will help but you will not reveal who you are to anybody in till I have obliterated that person, do you understand me?" Lucy stated with authority ringing through her voice "further more, you will stay under the protection of fairy tail or the world of the spirits in till he is destroyed you choice, I know you are close to depletion of magic but I will remove him from your mind and reenergise your magic, is that ok?"

The hooded man nodded…

**Hahaha sorry couldn't resist, it's an amazing place to stop at…**

**Please review this chapter much appreciated: D **

**I'll try and make this a more regular update… **

**Next time I'll add more romance between Laxus and Lucy :D yey and you'll find out who the hooded person is, exciting times **

**Till next time, Fairy-GG **


End file.
